Friday the 13th The Series: Little King
by Beetleboots
Summary: It's Ryan's 26th birthday and Micki and Jack want to celebrate his life. This fanfiction is a tribute to the character and his past. Memories mentioned in the show are brought to life by my imagination. Stories of his father, his brother Jimmy, his days as a college art major and the first time he met Micki as a small boy.
1. The Letter Time Never Forgot

FRIDAY THE 13TH THE SERIES FANFIC "LITTLE KING"

Chapter 1: The Letter Time Never Forgot

Curious Goods stood proudly on a bright sunny morning. It had been a few days since anyone called in about an object, and weeks since anyone answered their mailer. Sun dust floated and danced around Micki's window in her bedroom. She rolled over in bed and sighed heavily to herself. Suddenly there was a small tap at her door. She sat up quietly, and whispered;

"It's open."

Jack opened the door and smiled at her. Micki smiled back. Jack then gestured toward the stairs and then pointed at Ryan who was still sound asleep. Micki grinned widely and sprung from the bed. She got dressed rather quickly and met Jack at the bottom of the stairs.

"I was beginning to think we'd never get the chance to do this." Micki said with a smile and pulled her hair out of her jacket. Jack only put one finger to his lips.

"If we don't be quiet we might not get the chance, now let's hurry." Jack said in a soft voice. "Come on...Come on." He whispered and waved his hand. He allowed Micki to step down the steps to the front door first and even opened the door for her. The bell hit the wood of the door ever so quietly as they snuck out. Micki laughed as she got in the car. Jack drove as Micki rode in the passenger side of the Mercedes. Jack looked at her, and Micki smiled.

"Did you get the list?" He asked promptly.

Micki reached into her purse and took out a piece of notebook paper.

"Right here..." She said and held the paper up.

"Good." Jack uttered. Micki scanned the paper and sighed to herself.

"What's the matter?" Jack replied glancing back forth between her and the road.

"It's just... I don't know what he'll think about all this?"

"He'll be surprised I'm sure." Jack answered.

"No Jack...I mean I don't think Ryan's had a real birthday party before."

"Well if he hasn't, let's make this one the best yet." Jack grinned. Micki smiled back. While at the market Micki looked through dozens and dozens of cards. Jack walked up behind her pushing a shopping cart.

"Find him a card yet Micki?"

"These are all very nice, but..."

"None can tell him how you really feel?"

"Exactly."

Jack gave out a laugh.

"You know there was a better way back in my time Micki, it's called a pencil and paper... you can write him whatever you want."

Micki looked through the cards again and looked at Jack.

"Jack..."

"Yes Micki?"

"Ryan told me once... that one year on his birthday his father wrote to him..."

"Yes?"

Micki turns toward Jack.

"It was the day he started college, Freshman year..." Micki begins. As Micki remembers the story, she reflects to the night Ryan told it to her. Ryan sits at the kitchen table sketching a hand holding another hand. Micki stands over him looking down at his drawing.

"You know this was the first sketch I made in art class...it was the first one when I first started college back in the Fall of 85'...my Freshman year." Ryan proclaimed.

"You remember your first sketch in college?" Micki asks.

"Sure... just like everyone else can remember small details of their first time in college...about how lost as a goose they were... trying to figure out where everything was... how you had to run building to building just to find your advisor and get a straight answer."

As she sits down next to him she clasps her hands together and places them under her chin.

"I'm lucky I guess...most of my professors were in the same set of offices." Micki replies.

"Yeah, well...that's not why I remember this sketch."

"Was it hard for you to draw?"

Ryan looks down and looks at his pencil.

"I...No...I could sketch anything you sat in front of me...literally anything."

Micki stares at him listening intently.

"But this..."

Ryan sighs.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...just... old wounds I guess."

"Meaning?"

"Well...not only was this the first sketch I did on the first day... that first day was my birthday."

"Ooo how exciting." Micki replies with a large grin.

"It wasn't that exciting...but..."

Ryan sighs again and looks down at the drawing. As he looks down the kitchen table morphs into a desk. Ryan begins to narrate that day.

"Class let out, and I went back to my dorm... and they had these mailboxes on the walls out front, one for each student that lived in the dorm.

19-year old Ryan stops and stares at the mailboxes.

"There was a letter in my box, I thought one of my brothers at Sigma Pi, were pulling a prank on me or something."

"Hey Dallion!"

Ryan looks up from staring deeply at the letter. A handsome young man, with dark brown hair, wearing a cream-colored faded bomber jacket, with the letters "ILLINI" on the back walks up to him.

"Danny?!"

Ryan smiles at him.

"I didn't expect to see Danny there, I thought he was just gonna get his GED and start a rock band or something."

"How you been man, haven't seen you since May!"

"Great, Danny, and yourself?"

"Awesome, check it out."

Danny pulls out several slips of paper from his pocket.

"All of em' belong to the girls over at Zeta." Danny whispers as he leans in really close to Ryan.

"What no way!?" Ryan says with almost a laugh. "How did you get those?"

"You can get anything you want when you're wearing this awesome jacket." Danny explains and gestures toward his jacket. "Women think I'm a big football star or something."

"That's great, look...listen I got to head to my room so..."

"Oh no problem, I'll see you around?"

"Sure."

Danny presumed to walk away. Ryan smiled and does the same, but then is startled by the sound of Danny's voice.

"Hey, Dallion!" Danny screams. Ryan stops and turns. "Happy Birthday!"

Ryan smiles shyly.

"Thanks man."

"You've got so big, I think I might start crying!" Danny stifles out.

"Get out here!" Ryan yells back. Danny laughs as he leaves. Ryan shakes his head, and his smile disappears as he looks back at the letter in his hands. Ryan stops by his dorm and pulls his back-pack strap up on his shoulder as he reaches into his pocket to take out a key.

"I didn't have a roommate at first, which was good, because I really didn't want one at the time."

Ryan bumps the door with his shoulder as he enters the room. He then throws his backpack down on the floor near the door and slips off his sneakers.

"I couldn't believe that the letter was from my old man..."

Ryan walks over to a desk in the room and opens a drawer. He pulls out a box cutter knife and opens the letter.

"I hadn't heard from him since I graduated high school... I told him I would be going to college, but he didn't like the idea of why I was going...and I couldn't explain it to him."

Ryan sits on the bed and lies back as he reads the letter. His father's voice can be heard in Ryan's head as his eyes scan over the words.

"Ryan, I wanted you to know that I'll be getting married again this time next month. I wanted to personally invite you, but because of that senseless disagreement you and I had back in May, I couldn't. I know you didn't like her very much, but I wanted you to know that she loves you. She wanted me to write to you to tell you Happy Birthday...I have to say as a father I've let you down again in saying it..."

Ryan's eyes shift back and forth over the sentences.

"I also have to say, Ryan, that I couldn't write this letter knowing where it would be sent off too. I haven't come to terms with the simple honest to God fact that you are in college now. Though you never fully grasped that yourself. Do not think of this birthday, as the birthday that makes you a man. You will never be able to call yourself a man until you can make a name for yourself. Going this route will not give you a name. You're far too creative for your own damn good. You're more like a woman than your mother was. You let others steer the reigns in your life. Never once do you take charge or step up to the plate of your own actions. An artist isn't a job, and it's barely a career. You're wasting your life getting mixed up in painting up bowls of fruit. As you got older and we talked about the divorce with your mother, I took pride in telling you that it was I that gave up everything, paid child support on time every month for 18 years. I worked hard to get where I am, and here at 19 you have nothing to show for it."

Ryan sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling he then looked back at the letter.

"I want to say Happy Birthday, I want to tell you to have a good year, but how can I wish such a life on someone that has so many wasted years ahead of him? I want you to think hard about this letter and listen to me. Not that you ever have, but for once in your life pay attention. For God's sake, please own up to who you are. My heart is old Ryan. Old and confused by constantly being told 'I love you' by the same person that destroys it. This isn't a birthday for games, it's time to be a man."

With the words signed Ray instead of father, or dad at the bottom of the page. Ryan holds the paper down from his face, and there are tears in his eyes. He swallows hard and slowly crumbles the paper in his fist. He then sits up and tosses the letter towards the trash bin on the far side of the room. It misses. Ryan sniffles and leans back on the bed, his head sinks into his pillow. Before he begins to cry, Ryan walks over to his backpack and quickly unzips it and pulls out a folder. Upon opening it, a sketch with a hand holding another hand is revealed with the words 'I'm sorry Dad' written at the top. Ryan breathes heavily and wipes his face. He quickly crumbles up the sketch and tosses it in the trash bin along with the letter. He leans back with his head on the wall and slowly slides down it. He sits near the trash bin and brings his head to his knees.

Snapped back into reality, Ryan looks up at Micki. Micki stares at him with tears in her eyes.

"You remember...every word of the letter?" Micki asks almost crying.

"When your old man says something like that... it's not something you forget... and I thought of it every birthday after... how every birthday I become less and less of man, and less and less of his son."

Micki stares hard at him. As Micki finishes telling the story to Jack as they stand in the market a tear escapes her eye. She then looks back at the cards.

"That's why I want this birthday to be perfect... Ryan deserves to understand someone was glad he was born into this world."

Jack sighs and touches her shoulder.

"Micki, I love him too, but we can't replace how he feels about his father's love...or lack thereof...there's no way."

Micki turns toward him. Jack stares at her as she cries silently.

"Jack..." Micki stifles through her tears. "I know that I could never love him enough to make his hurt stop hurting, and that hurts me in every part of my body...but I'm going to try."

Jack smiles at her.

"And so will I."

Micki smiles through her tears. Jack gently taps her face and looks through the cards.

"Maybe there's one of those funny cards in here?"

Micki sniffles and stifles a laugh.

Back at Curious Goods, Ryan is just waking up. He stretches and slowly rises up from his bed. It's quiet. Very quiet. Ryan looks around the kitchen and wipes the sleep from his eye. He then opens the doors to Micki's room.

"Micki?" He calls out. Ryan leisurely walks down the stairs and looks at the shop. "Jack?!" He shouts. No answer. Ryan looks confused and walks further down the stairs and picks up a note from the desk.

"Ryan went out to buy milk, Micki and Jack." Ryan reads out loud. Ryan still confused then enters the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. A full carton sits on the top shelf.


	2. All We Have Is Each Other

Chapter 2: All We Have Is Each Other

After Ryan is fully dressed he runs downstairs, as he reaches the bottom Micki and Jack enter with their groceries. Micki laughs.

"And then after that, I hit that golf ball clear off the course and...Ryan?" Jack pauses. Micki turns and looks up at him.

"Oh...Ryan, did you just get up?"

"Yeah...where have you two been?" Ryan replies and folds his arms.

"Didn't you find our note?" Micki says losing her smile.

"Yeah, I found it...said you went out with Jack to buy milk."

"Oh darn...Jack we bought all this stuff and forgot the milk!" Micki says astonished.

"I knew we were forgetting something." Jack answers her trying to play along.

"We have a whole carton in the fridge." Ryan blurts out. Micki and Jack exchange glances.

"What'd you buy?" Ryan asks as he walks over to Micki.

"Nothing really...just a few things for us around here, we were out of lots of-" Micki pauses as Ryan pulls a bag of streamers out of one of the sacks in her arms. Micki sighs. Jack looks down in dismay.

"I told you both I didn't want a party."

"It's not a party." Micki exclaims sternly and snatches the bag from Ryan. Ryan looks at her then at Jack. Micki brushes past him and places the bags on the counter. Jack sighs heavily as he walks over to the desk to put down his sack of groceries. Ryan walks over to Micki as she begins to empty a bag.

"Then what is it then?"

"It's...a celebration of your life..."

"A celebration of my life?"

"Yes," Micki replies without looking at him and continues to empty the bags. Ryan glares at her.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to celebrate my life?"

Micki slams down a box of cake mix and looks at him.

"Well, why not?!" She shouts. Ryan looks down. "Ryan...you have lived through a lot...and you're turning 26, doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"26 years and nothing to show for it!" Ryan shouts over her. "And been through a lot?" He questions. "You don't even know the half of it."

Ryan walks over to the stairs.

"Ryan..." Micki begins.

Ryan turns sharply.

"Don't presume to know me, Micki!" You don't know everything!"

"Why are you getting so upset about this, and if I don't then help me too, don't shut me out, explain it to me!"

"I shouldn't have to...and just stay out of my life Micki alright!"

Micki frowns and turns away. Ryan sighs.

"Look Micki..."

Jack looks up at him before speaking.

"Ryan..."

"I've outlived my father...my mother and my brother and I'm only 26, why should I celebrate that!"

"We understand Ryan, it's just...we love you and we want to celebrate your life because it means so much to us." Jack explains. "Your mother and father...and Jimmy would have wanted you to be happy on your birthday."

"I don't know what they would have wanted Jack, but I'd like it if I never had another birthday again."

"Ryan!" Micki squeaks through her tears. Ryan runs upstairs. Jack sighs. Micki hugs herself and turns away. Jack looks up the stairwell and presumes to follow Ryan. Muttering softly to Micki;

"I'll talk to him."

As Jack reaches the top floor and enters the kitchen, Ryan sits on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Ryan..."

"Go away Jack. Ryan mutters softly. Jack sighs heavily.

"I can't."

Ryan sniffles and looks up at Jack with tears in his eyes. He then turns away.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do...Do what?" Ryan answers and clears his throat.

"Why is it, when your hurt or scared...or even crying, you turn away?"

Ryan clears his throat again.

I...can't...I can't face people...especially you and Micki."

"Why is that?" Jack asks and slowly sits at the kitchen table.

"I...I don't know I...I just...I always want to be strong for you and Micki..."

Jack smiles shyly.

"Ryan, Micki and I are proud of you...and as nice as that is...you don't have to do that...it can be hard to do."

Ryan nods slowly and more tears come to his eyes. Jack stares hard at him.

"I know..." Ryan suddenly chokes out and lets out a small sob into his hand. He turns away from Jack again. Jack only stares as Ryan sobs in small airy high-pitched sobs. Jack could take no more and walks over to him. He slowly sits down on the bed and touches Ryan's shoulder.

"Ryan, you are one of the bravest souls I ever met...and the funniest too."

Ryan sniffles and looks at him.

"Do you remember when we first met back when you were only a child...Jimmy was still alive then-"

Ryan stares at him as Jack tells the story.

"I came over for dinner you were about 6 or 7, I believe...and you and Jimmy were outside playing."

As Jack begins the story. The thought of Jimmy brings tears to Ryan's eyes, and he looks away again, biting his thumbnail.

"It was a sunny evening." Jack continues.

Jimmy looks up from chalking on the driveway.

"Hey, Ryan?" Jimmy calls to him.

"Yeah?"

"Is this straight enough?" Jimmy asks referencing a line drawn on the concrete.

"Yeah, let's just race!" Ryan shouts with a smile.

"Okay from the porch steps to this line, the winner gets the loser's dessert!"

Ryan and Jimmy kneel down and prepare to run.

"On your mark...get set... go!" Jimmy shouts. Ryan and Jimmy take off running. Ryan smiles and grabs at Jimmy's coat.

"Don't cheat!" Jimmy says with a laugh. He then pushes on Ryan. Ryan and Jimmy topple over the line at the same time. Jimmy laughs.

"It was me, my foot touched it first!" Jimmy shouts.

"No way!" Ryan shouts back. "I did!" Ryan and Jimmy begin to scuffle and wrestle in the grass.

"Ouch!" Ryan screams. Jimmy stares at him. "Don't bite me!"

"Sorry.." Jimmy mutters. They then immediately go back into fighting.

"Excuse me, boys?" A low proper voice calls out.

They stop and look at a younger Jack.

"I'm looking for Ray and Elizabeth Dallion...is this the right address?"

"Who wants to know mister?" Jimmy asks.

"Jack...Jack Marshak."

Jimmy looks at Ryan confused, he then stares at Jack. Jack smiles. As he stares Ryan suddenly morphs into his older self and continues to stare at Jack.

"Yeah...You came to tell dad about the store...Lewis was looking for a business partner...and Dad was always looking for a big score, so you though why not ask him."

"Mm-hm."

Ryan turns away.

"Yeah, I remember."

Jack pats his shoulder.

"Micki tells me...your father once wrote you a letter..."

Ryan looks back at him.

"She told you about that?"

"Yes."

Ryan sighs and stands up. He folds his arms.

"What else did she tell you?"

"Everything, I'm afraid..."

Ryan scoffs and places his hand on his hip above his belt.

"Ryan..."

Jack stands and touches Ryan's shoulders.

"That letter...and that day I met you... I just want you to know that you've always been more than the man your father thought you were."

Ryan looks down.

"I know you don't believe me but look here..."

Jack turns Ryan to face him. Ryan looks down at his feet. Jack keeps his hand on Ryan's shoulders.

"Trying to be strong for Micki and I proves it... that's what separates a boy from a man...learning to care for someone other than yourself... you grew up a long time ago Ryan."

Ryan nods shyly.

"Look at me."

Ryan looks up at him.

"Before your father died you taught him that, he saw you Ryan, and he was proud of you."

Ryan tears up again and looks away.

"You've always cared more for others than yourself..."

"And I still care about them even though they're gone..."

Jack sighs.

"You...you've been through more than I have... how do you...how do you make the hurt go away Jack?"

"I wish I could say that in time all wounds go away but they don't... but the best way I get past it is by looking at what I've still got..."

Ryan looks up at Jack with tears streaming down his face.

"You and Micki are my whole world, Ryan."

Ryan sniffles.

"Then I look at myself, and all I have done...and all I've survived through...and there's no better reason to celebrate a life than a life that's still loved and alive."

Ryan nods.

"I...I miss him Jack...but...you...you've always been like a second father to me...and..." Ryan chokes out through his sobs.

"Ah...Ryan..." Jack mumbles. He then wraps Ryan in a hug. "Ever since I lost my little boy, you've always been like a second son to me..."

Ryan closes his eyes against Jack's hug.

"And after all you and I have been through...I'm glad we have each other...and I'm glad to have you here to celebrate your birthday...but you know..."

Jack pulls away from Ryan.

"There's someone downstairs who'd like to celebrate your life... she's certainly glad to have you in hers."

Ryan nods slowly. Jack smiles.


	3. The Reunion of 1975'

Chapter 3: The Reunion of 1975'

Micki sits on the couch on the opposite side of a stretch of railing separating the shop from the steps to the vault. Ryan slowly walks downstairs. The back of her head can be seen from the stairs. Ryan sighs heavily. Micki sniffles and holds a tissue balled up in her hand. Ryan sluggishly leans on the beam near the desk close to the couch. Micki wipes under her eye with the tissue.

"I didn't mean to mess up your makeup." Ryan blurts out. Micki startled by his voice jumps slightly and holds her hand to her chest.

"What do you want?" Micki says harshly. "If you don't want me in your life then why are you even talking to me." Micki blubbers. She tears up again and turns away from him.

"Micki, I'm sorry...I was wrong to say that to you..."

Micki continues to ignore him.

"Micki..."

Micki sighs and stares blankly at the wall as if Ryan is not there. Ryan walks over to her and sits next to her on the couch.

"Micki I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said...I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, I owe you my life."

Micki turns toward him slowly. Ryan stares at her.

"Jack put it in words I could understand...I'm not having this party to celebrate my life, but to celebrate the people in it...you make me feel alive Micki."

Micki stares at him.

"And I'm hurting because...I don't like to see you cry."

Ryan gently touches her hand. Micki looks at her hand and looks back into Ryan's eyes.

"Ryan...does it hurt to have me in your life even if I'm not crying?"

Ryan sighs.

"Oh, Micki...when I'm with you...when I look at you...nothing hurts me."

Micki smiles shyly. Ryan smiles back. He then wipes a tear away from her cheek and places his forehead on hers.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Can we still have a party? Micki asks with a shy smile. Ryan stifles out an airy;

"Yeah."

He nuzzles his nose against hers, then kisses the side of her head. Micki smiles widely. Ryan sits next to her on the couch and wraps his arm around her.

"I forgive you...and I'm sorry I should have told you what Jack and I were doing."

"No...No, and you can still throw a surprise party, I'll still act surprised."

Micki laughs slightly as Ryan grins. Micki then intertwines her fingers with his as they sit next to each other on the couch.

"You know I told Jack...that...I might not be able to stop all of this hurt you feel all the time...and that hurts me, but I'm willing to try."

"You don't have to try... you took all the pain away when you stepped into my life."

Micki smiles and leans her head on his chest. Ryan places his head on top of hers.

"Seems like I've been in your life for years, and then again just a few months, how is that even possible?"

"I don't know...I'm just glad you are... I'm glad we have each other...and I'm glad to have you here to celebrate my birthday with."

"What did you mean when said you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me?"

Ryan gulps and with his other hand circles it in the air as he speaks.

"It was a long time ago."

"Tell me." Micki whispers.

"It was at the family reunion."

Micki sits up and looks into Ryan's eyes.

"You mean when we first met?"

"Yeah."

Ryan and Micki stare at each other.

"Do you remember?" Ryan asks as he removes his arm from around her.

"I think so...let's see it was out at the old church, in that big gym the church owned."

Ryan nods.

"I remember I was dressed in that dreadful grey two flap button pinafore, with those white socks and black flats," Micki says with a snorty laugh. "And a matching headband...Mom wanted me to make an impression on the family... it had been a decade since our last family reunion... you and I weren't born when the family had that one, of course."

"Yeah." Ryan agrees. "And all mom dressed me in was a pair of corduroys and a plaid button-up shirt, tucked in, with a matching belt...we didn't have the best stuff, but Mom always made sure we had comfortable clothes to wear...and corduroy pants weren't cheap back then, she even got mad at Dad for buying them for me."

"Yeah." Micki agrees softly.

"It was uh...sometime after 75' wasn't it? A few months after Jimmy..." Ryan pauses and looks down.

"I remember Father told me to be kind to a small boy that lost his brother... he said he might need a friend...I never knew he was talking about you..." Micki utters tenderly.

Ryan smiles shyly.

"You were my best friend then Micki... and I missed you every day afterward...until I...I got so caught up in the fights... and my depression it...it blinded me to a lot of things...and I uh... couldn't remember that year anymore."

"I understand." Micki replies then gently touches Ryan's knee. "I think you were sitting by yourself when I approached...your father was talking to your mother near the buffet table...having a very loud discussion."

"And to me, it was like Jimmy's funeral all over again... total strangers would come up to me and offer their condolences, but I'd never seen any of them before in my life... I was so lost."

As Ryan continues the story, and as Micki reminiscences with him, we are suddenly transported to that fateful day.

"I remember I was sitting with my head down until you tapped my shoulder." Ryan continues.

A 9-year-old Ryan sits at a small table, wearing the clothing Ryan described, with his head down. A 9-year-old Micki walks up behind him, wearing her grey jumper, including a matching headband and tie, resembling that of a rich schoolgirl. She gently taps his shoulder. Ryan startled looks up at her.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." She speaks out, a hint of an accent. She speaks properly almost like an adult. "Are you just as bored as I am?" She asks.

Ryan stares at her and only nods.

"Michelle Foster." Micki punctually explains and holds out her hand.

"Ryan...Ryan Dallion." Ryan tells her and shakes her hand.

"Dallion?" Micki questions.

"Yeah...like "Da-lion."

Micki smiles. Ryan smiles back.

"I um...I like your hair." Ryan says shyly.

"Really?" Micki replies. "I'm not too fond of it...people tease me all the time about it."

Ryan looks confused.

"Why?" He asks.

"I don't know...but they call me mean names... and treat me different because of the color."

"Well...I like your hair...it's pretty."

"Thanks," Micki says in almost a whisper.

"Hey, Michelle?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know that lady?" Ryan says and points. Micki's head turns. "She's my cousin Katherine."

"Oh yeah...well she's my mother."

"Oh."

"There has to be something else in common besides my mom, do you like Crissy dolls, I have 4 at home, most of my friends only have one."

"I don't have one no."

"Oh," Micki says sadly and looks down.

"Hey, do you like air hockey?" Ryan asks.

"What's air hockey?"

"There's a table over there I can show you how to play, come on."

Ryan gently takes her hand and pulls her over to the hockey table.

"See when the puck enters and drops inside a player's goal, the player's opponent receives one point."

"Okay?" Micki inquiries. "Is it dangerous?"

"No it's fun...here I'll start."

Ryan begins by dropping the puck and bumps it with his striker. Micki moves her striker to the side, and the puck goes in the goal.

"Okay, that was a freebie, since you don't know how to play, but just try to keep the puck away from that side and try to shoot it into my side."

"Like this?" Micki asks and drops the puck and bumps it hard with her striker. The puck goes into Ryan's goal.

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Ryan shouts.

"Sorry...I'm just playing...you're a good teacher Ryan..."

"Thanks, Michelle."

"Um... you could call me Micki...all of my friends do."

"Okay, well Micki you're about to get beat," Ryan says with a smile. Micki smiles widely at him. They laugh a couple of times as they continue to play. The hour passes, and Micki laughs loudly as they continue to play with the air hockey table.

"What's the score?!" Micki asks.

"I don't know I lost count after 25 to 30!" Ryan says with a laugh. "I'm in the lead though I think."

"What?!" Micki scoffs. "No way!"

"Hey Micki, my hand is getting tired though, we can call it a tie, you want to go outside for a bit?"

"Sure." Micki replies with a smile. The kids leave the hockey table and walk out back behind the church. There is a dumpster, and a swing set out there. Ryan walks next to Micki with his hands in his pockets.

"So what are your folks like?" Ryan asks.

"My mother and father are very nice people, and Daddy buys me lots of toys, he's so nice, and mother is always buying me pretty dresses."

"Oh yeah?" Ryan retorts. He then picks up a pebble and tosses it.

"What about your parents?"

"They're pretty loud sometimes."

"Loud?"

"Yeah, hey want to go swing?"

Micki nods.

"I'll race you!" Ryan shouts. He then takes off running toward the swings. Micki chases after him. He and Micki fight over the same swing.

"It was me I got here first!" Micki says and scoffs.

"Excuse me, Princess but I got here first."

Micki sticks her tongue out at him. Ryan does the same.

"Just kidding, ladies first."

"Thank you." Micki replies properly. She then sits on the swing and Ryan presumes to push her.

"Hey Ryan, what did you mean about your parents being loud?"

"Well, I love them but they fight...a lot."

"Oh... about what?"

"Me I think."

"You?" Micki asks and kicks her legs out as she is pushed forward, then brings them in again as Ryan pushes her. "What did you do?"

"I um...I think I hurt them."

"How did you do that?"

"Someone I loved... he's dead and it's all my fault."

Micki's shoes run through the dirt as she stops herself. She then falls back in the swing against Ryan's chest. He holds on to the chain of the swing and looks at her. Micki looks confused and stares at him.

"But if it weren't for you today...I would've been dead myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to do it today..."

"Do what?" Micki questions.

"End it all."

Micki stares into his eyes. Ryan stares into hers.

"Michelle Ann!" A voice calls. Micki looks up. Her mother stands outside the door. "Come on honey, we're leaving."

Micki looks back at Ryan.

"Will I see you again?" Ryan asks.

"I...I don't know..." Micki whispers softly. "But listen... whatever happened... I'm sure your parents aren't fighting about you... and whatever happened... could never hurt you that much to not want to live anymore... you haven't even met your wife yet, or joined a band, or worked in one of those fancy offices or nothing."

Ryan stifles a laugh.

"There are lots of things to live for Ryan, and if you can't think of anything...and even if we never see each other again, if you want to know where your heart is, look where your mind goes when it wanders. And wander towards me."

Ryan smiles at her.

"Michelle Ann, say goodbye to everyone honey, we're going!" Her mother's voice is heard again.

"Goodbye Ryan." Micki says sadly, but with a smile.

"Goodbye...Micki." Ryan looks down. Micki frowns and kisses his cheek. Ryan closes his eyes against it then gasps.

"Remember where to wander." Micki says with a smile. She then takes off running toward the door. Her red hair swishes back and forth as she runs away. Ryan stares off as she disappears. He looks down, and slowly sits in the swing Micki was sitting in. As he sits down he looks up at the back door of the church.

"No matter how hard I tried...I couldn't wander your way..." Ryan's voice is heard as he tells the story. Now back in the shop, Micki, now at the age of 25 looks up him. "I was so lost...and then I dropped out of college...then...I took in this shop... I never thought I would find my way back until that day you walked in..."

Micki stares at him.

"I remember looking at the letter...I remember reading the name Micki Foster...and I couldn't even picture your face." Ryan says and stifles a laugh but is about to cry.

"Do you remember when I said, all my friends called me Micki... the truth is... up until that reunion no one called me that... except you... "

Ryan looks at her.

"I asked my parents if I could use the name Micki for important stuff, like school, and my driver's license...it stuck because of you... but for the life of me, I couldn't remember why I loved the name so much...or where it came from...but I did have that memory of that day on the swing even though all contact with you was lost..."

Ryan turns away from her with tears in his eyes.

"You had that memory, and I couldn't remember a thing...but...I'm still here..."

"You are."

"So I guess...even without realizing it... while my brain was so scattered... my heart knew where to wander..."

Micki turns him to face her. Ryan has tears in his eyes. Micki smiles.

"And it's inside that heart...where I'll always be...I know the song of your heart Ryan Dallion...and I'll always sing it to you when your memory fails."

Ryan smiles shyly. Micki kisses his cheek, as she did when they were kids. Ryan closes his eyes against the kiss. Micki backs away slowly.

"Remember?"

"Yeah." Ryan chokes through his tears, he then wraps Micki in a hug.

"Micki...you giving me my life, is the best present I've ever gotten." Ryan squeaks through his cries. He coughs a few times. Micki hugs him tightly and strokes the back of his head, running her nails through his hair. Ryan hides his face in Micki's shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Ryan." Micki whispers softly. "Happy Birthday."

Jack watches from the stairs and smiles widely.


	4. Life Celebration of A Hero

Chapter 4: Life Celebration of "A Hero"

Ryan sits at the kitchen table with a blindfold over his eyes.

"Come guys, this is stupid...I already know we're having a party, and I-"

"Ssh!" Micki breathes.

Ryan closes his mouth and sighs heavily.

"Jack..." Micki whispers. Jack nods and grabs Ryan's arm.

"Come along Ryan."

"Where are we going?" Ryan asks. "Downstairs?"

Jack slowly aids Ryan over to the staircase. Micki smiles.

"Can I at least take off the blindfold to go down the steps?"

"No!" Jack and Micki tell him at the same time. Ryan scoffs.

"Okay, but if I fall I'm going to blame you two."

Jack lets out a laugh and helps Ryan down the stairs.

"You won't fall Ryan I've got you." Jack assures him.

"I still can't believe you both went to all this trouble just for me."

"It was no trouble at all." Micki's voice is heard.

"Okay, last step."

Ryan steps off the stairs and sighs.

"Well...Can I take off the blindfold?"

Jack gently pulls Ryan over to a chair and sits him down, then let's go of him.

"Jack?"

"Just stay where you are, I've got to get the lights."

Micki slowly walks down the stairs with a large chocolate cake, 26 candles burn brightly, illuminating her red hair. Jack turns off the lights. Micki steps off the bottom step and places the cake on the desk.

"Guys?"

Jack walks over to Micki and stands near her.

"Come on guys, can I take this stupid thing off now?"

Micki and Jack exchange glances then look at Ryan.

"You can take the blindfold off now." Micki says with a smile.

Ryan slowly reaches up for the blindfold and unties it. As he pulls it off his face, it brushes his bangs up ever so slightly. He smiles at Micki and Jack. Micki lets out a laugh and walks over to Ryan. She grabs him by the arm and pulls him up from the chair. As she does, she softly sings to him in a warm alto voice.

"Happy Birthday to you." Micki begins. "Happy Birthday to you."

Jack then joins her as she pulls Ryan over to the desk.

"Happy Birthday dear Ryan!" Jack and Micki shout. Ryan grins at them with his signature half smile. "Happy Birthday to you!"

"To youuuuuuu!" Micki sings loudly, and drum rolls the desk.

"And many more!" Jack sings.

Micki laughs.

"Now you have to make a wish."

Ryan smiles shyly and looks at Jack. Jack smiles back at him. Ryan looks back at the cake then at Micki. Micki's pearly whites under her salmon lipstick, shine brighter by the candlelight. Ryan then looks back at the cake, he slowly bends down near the candles and blows softly. The candles start to go out but then relight themselves.

"Oh, Jack!" Micki exclaims. "You bought the trick candles!"

Jack lets out a laugh.

"Life without tricks can be boring Micki."

"Life without a fire is good too Jack, help me blow these things out, hm?" Ryan says cockily.

Jack picks up a book and fans the candles. Ryan blows on a few of them.

"Here I'll take them and put them in the sink." Micki replies and begins taking the candles off the cake. Wax drips on to Micki's finger as she turns to go up the stairs.

"Ow." Micki hisses. Ryan turns.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll get the lights." Jack utters and hands the book to Ryan. Jack turns on the lights. Ryan begins taking off the candles. As he does, the bell to the front door is heard. Jack and Ryan look up. A man and a woman enter the shop.

"Our apologies, but we're closed right now." Jack starts. "If you'd like to come back tomorrow..."

"Cousin Katherine?" Ryan cries. "Frank, what...what are you doing here?"

"We came to celebrate your life." Katherine says with a smile.

"And to see my little girl." Frank blurts out.

"Mom!" Micki shouts from the stairs.

Jack and Ryan turn. Micki smiles widely and runs over to Katherine. Micki hugs her tightly.

"Daddy." Micki hums with a smile.

"Hiya Mick" Frank replies and wraps his arms around her.

"Ryan?" Katherine speaks out. She then walks over to him with a card and hands it to him. "This is for you."

"Thanks."

Ryan starts to open the card, and Katherine kisses his cheek.

"I...I can't accept this... $100 bucks, are you for real?"

"Keep it, slugger, take my baby girl to a nice dinner or something." Frank announcers and wraps his arms around Micki.

"Daddy, don't embarrass him."

"Forgive me Ms. Katherine, but we haven't officially met I'm Jack Marshak, I assist your daughter here in the store."

"Oh how nice, and thoughtful of you Mr. Marshak."

Jack smiles. "How about some cake, Ryan?"

Ryan stares at the 100-dollar bill then looks up.

"Sure."

Ryan walks over to the desk and starts to cut the cake.

"So how are you and um...Frank close to Ryan, I don't mean to pry." Jack questions.

"Not at all...and Frank isn't...he and I were married, and we had our little Micki, and then I married Ryan's cousin Josh...of course Frank and I divorced sometime before that."

"But I still love her."

Katherine purrs at Frank and smiles at him as he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. Jack nods as Ryan places cake on several plates.

"Ryan?" Micki whispers. Ryan turns around. Micki stands by the door and gestures with her finger for him to approach her. Ryan wipes his hand off on his shirt and picks up a plate and a fork.

"Excuse me."

He brushes past Katherine and Frank. They both presume to talk to Jack. Ryan walks down the steps to the front door and up to Micki.

"What's up?"

"I still haven't given you, your present yet."

"Oh, well you didn't have get me anything."

"Ryan..."

"You didn't."

"I did...and I'd like to take you to it."

"Take me to it, where's it at?"

"Come on." Micki then opens the door.

"Wait, don't you want to stay and talk to your folks?"

"They'll be here when I get back."

"What about the cake?"

"Ryan..."

Ryan takes a bite of the cake.

"It sure is good."

"Will you-"

Ryan holds his fork out with cake at the end of it. Micki sighs and takes a bite of it.

"See?"

"Thank you...it should be...I made it." Micki replies as she finishes eating the cake. She then wrinkles her nose at him. Ryan wrinkles his nose back and leans in toward her face.

"Can we go now?"

Ryan quickly pecks her lips and places the plate down on a table near the door.

"Yeah, let's go."

Ryan and Micki leave the shop. Jack, Frank, and Katherine don't even notice their departure. Jack begins to tell Frank and Katherine stories about his days as a magician, and his death-defying act, the "Pendulum of Death!" Micki drives Ryan out a ways from the city.

"Come on Micki, where we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I've had all the surprises I can stand for one day."

"Well, you'll like this one."

"I hope...we're in...I know this road."

Micki looks at him then back at the road. Ryan pauses and looks out the window.

"I know this place."

Micki smiles at Ryan's words. She then pulls up to an old church and a gym. Micki parks the car. As she does Ryan quickly gets out and looks up at the church.

"Remember?"

Ryan turns, and Micki is out of the driver's side and looks over at him.

"Like I was here yesterday."

Micki smiles and walks over to him. She takes him by the hand and leads him over to a door.

"The pastor said it would be unlocked...said we could stay until 8." Micki explains and pushes on the door. Ryan lets go of her hand and walks out on to an old gym floor. The lights come on one at a time as Micki turns them on. Ryan looks around. Micki walks over to him and touches his shoulder.

"And that... that's your present." Micki whispers and points. Ryan follows her finger and looks over at an old air hockey table, still standing in the corner of the gym. Ryan slowly looks at her.

"My present?"

"To relive that day... and give yourself a memory you can hold on too... and we can finally declare a winner."

Ryan smiles. Micki smiles back and walks over to the table, Ryan follows. Micki stands on the other side.

"Hope you remember how to play." She grins.

"Do I?" Ryan says sarcastically. He then pulls the puck out and hits it with the striker. Micki blocks the shot and hits it towards Ryan. The sound of the puck hitting the sides echoes in the gym. The pair plays for about an hour. Micki stares at Ryan. Ryan smiles and hits the puck toward her, and it goes in her goal.

"Yes!" Ryan shouts and fist pumps the air. "Micki, come on you weren't even paying attention to that one."

"Oh...I...I'm sorry...it's just... you're so happy."

Ryan smiles at her.

"Thanks to you Micki."

Micki blushes and pulls the puck out the slot on her side..

"Okay...25 to 25... the next shot...will end it all."

Ryan pushes his sleeves up. "Go." He tells her. Micki hits the puck with her striker. Ryan hits it back.

"Ryan!" Micki shouts and hits the puck back toward him.

"What?!" Ryan shouts playfully and hits the puck back toward her. Micki grunts and hits the puck hard with her striker and it hits the side and then slides into Ryan's goal.

"Ah geez!" Ryan yells. Micki laughs.

"What do you have to say about that Mr. Dallion?" Micki says with a cocky smile.

"Good game Micki."

Micki sighs with a smile.

"Good game." Ryan says again and nods. "Man I forgot what life was like before chasing down these damn objects."

"We all deserve a little fun in our lives."

Ryan smiles. Micki walks over to him and holds his hand. Ryan nods and holds her hand as they walk over to the back door. Ryan opens the door for her and she steps out.

"Thank you."

"No sweat."

Ryan and Micki walk out back and they both look up at the same time. A swing set still stands proudly. Ryan grins then gently pushes her.

"Hey!"

Ryan takes off running toward the swing. Micki chases after him and pulls at his jacket.

"Hey!" He shouts back. Micki laughs as she runs ahead of him. "That's not fair!"

Ryan then picks her up from behind. Micki screams as Ryan swings her around.

"Ryannn!"

Ryan puts her down and they both reach the swing at the same time. Ryan breathes heavily.

"I certainly feel like a kid again."

Micki cocks her head to the side and smiles.

"I'm glad...you...you never had much of a childhood did you?"

Ryan looks at her and pulls the swing back. Micki smiles and sits down.

"No...I guess I didn't."

Ryan presumes to push her in the swing.

"Hey, Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

Micki kicks her feet slowly as she doesn't go as far as she did when she was a kid, then pulls them back in as Ryan pushes her.

"I know if you tell me...it won't come true...but I really have to know... what did you wish for tonight?"

Ryan continues to push her.

"Ryan?"

Micki drags her feet along the dirt and falls back into Ryan's chest. Ryan grabs the chain of the swing.

"You didn't waste your wish on me and Jack did you?"

"No...I...I didn't..."

"Then what did you wish for?"

"You know the rules Micki, if I tell you it won't come true..."

Micki sighs and looks away, Ryan starts to push her again, then stops. Micki drags her feet again and falls back into his chest. Ryan sighs and grabs the chain.

"But if you really want to know... I wished to never be alone...and if there's a place up there for mom and dad, and Jimmy... I hope there's a place up there for me too."

Micki stares at him.

"Ryan... you've done so much for me...and for Jack... that if there's not a place up there for you, none of us are safe."

Ryan looks at her.

"How does it feel to be 26, and how does it feel to be a hero?" Micki whispers softly. Ryan leans in close to her.

"Feels kinda funny."

Ryan then kisses her. Micki kisses him back. Ryan stops a moment and nuzzles her nose and pecks her lips. Micki wrinkles her nose up at him and kisses him again. Ryan presumes to make-out with Micki as she sits in the swing. They then break off their kiss, and Ryan nudges Micki out of the swing.

"It's my turn now."

"Ryan..."

Ryan sits down in the swing.

"It's my birthday, come on push."

Micki sighs and pushes on his shoulders. Ryan barely moves.

"Come on Micki!"

"You have to pick up your feet!" Micki yells as she attempts to push Ryan in the swing.

"They are up, come on it's my birthday!"

"Act your age!"

"I am, now come on!"

Ryan holds tight to the chain of the swing as Micki tries to push him.

"Go baby go!" Ryan says with a laugh.

Micki stops pushing on him and hits the top of his head.

"Shut up!" Micki says playfully but still angry.

"Alright, alright." Ryan replies. He then gets up out of the swing and Micki glares at him.

"What?" Ryan stifles a laugh. He then places his hands on her face. Micki pouts at him.

"Thanks Micki." Ryan says softly and pecks her lips. He then wraps his arm around her and they walk over to the back door.

Later that evening, the shop is quiet. Ryan is sound asleep in bed. Micki quietly walks over to his nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Jack whispers. Micki jumps at the sound of his voice and turns toward him. She then places a finger to her mouth and points at Ryan.

"I did what you said, Jack...I couldn't find the right card so...I wrote one." Micki whispers.

"Micki...we threw him a surprise party, the boy got to eat chocolate cake, he spent the evening with you...and now a card..." Jack whispers.

"Jack, come on now, we said we would make it special for him."

"Alright, alright, just remember on my birthday I like strawberry cake."

Micki smiles at him. Jack winks at her then tip-toes down the stairs. Micki turns back toward the nightstand. She places a card near his headphones, and sneaks into her bedroom, shutting the doors behind her quietly. As Ryan sleeps, the note on his nightstand is revealed to be a letter that reads:

Ryan, I hope you never think differently, but you're so damn creative and unique and cool. You are simply amazing, and you are so near and dear to my heart. You can make anyone laugh, you can dance, you can sing. You give great hugs, and you're my very good friend. You amaze me, inspire me, and make me happy. Thanks for the memories, and the memories we will make. Thanks for being there, thanks for being you, thanks for providing never-give-up speeches. Thanks for simply being my friend. This couldn't possibly count as a gift. It's not even close to what I want to say as a shout out for your birthday so here are 26 Things I Love About You:

1\. Your Smile

2\. Your Eyes

3 Your Hair

4 Your Brain

5 Your ideas

6 Your Morals

7 The way you laugh

8 The way you dance

9 The way you listen

10 They way you talk and the words you use

11 The way you write

12 The way you play guitar

13 Your kindness

14 Your bravery

15 Your wisdom

16 How beautiful you are deep down to your soul

17 How you care for other people

18 Your hugs

19 Your voice when you sing

20 How you handle difficult situations

21 How you shelter and protect me

22 The way you hold me in times of danger

23 The way you complain to me about our Mercedes troubles.

24 The way you make me laugh

25 The light you add to the dark in my life, and Jack's.

26 You.

Happy Birthday Sweetie, with love Micki.

Attached is a drawing of a hand holding another hand with the initials M.F. at the bottom.


End file.
